The Ways To Love You
by shootingstar97
Summary: Ryuunosuke is finally right about his romantic feelings at Mako, but he don't know how he should demonstrate them. Maybe his friends could help him a little bit. Mako/Ryuunosuke. One-shot.


**_Hi everyone! After a little block a managed to write this fic! I love Mako/Ryuunosuke so much! I needed to write something about them. I hope you like._**

 ** _This fic is a little sequel to "Being A Father" so I recommend you to read it to fully understand this one, well at least the start of this fic xD_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_**

* * *

The Shiba House become very agitated after Kaoru and Genta's engagement. It just passed few days, but they were already planning all. Kaoru become really excited about the marriage, she wanted to charge about everything. Takeru was also excited, he wanted Genta to move as fast as possible, although he only wants to move after the marriage. But he has been visiting them so many times that is like he has already moved.

"Take-chan, when I marry Kaoru-chan who will need to give up the family name?" A curious Genta asked.

"I don't know. I think Kaoru will be the one, it's usually the woman who give up." Takeru awnsered, with his usual calm look.

"There are some cases where the men give up. I think you should look about the most important surname." Chiaki said. He was helping as much as he can about their marriage, so he's also often visiting the Shiba House.

"Genta should give up. Shiba is an important family name and I can't see the Princess giving up." Jii advised.

"Oh my God! I'm really liking this. Just imagine my roll call as shinkenger if we need to fight again: The same gold! Shiba Genta!" Genta said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"I still can't believe this is happening!" A depressed Takeru said, lying down in order to hide is face. Even though he accepted the marriage and is excited to see his best friend living with him he still seems a bit bothered about the situation.

"Don't be sad Takeru, you will get used." Chiaki tried to comfort him. Putting his hands at his hair.

After this, they concentrate about the preparations again. After finished some things like how many people they will invite for the party a usual face arrived the house, fast like a hurricane, he seemed very nervous and enthusiastic.

"Tono!" The voice screamed and knelt, showing respect. It was Ryuunosuke, he didn't appear in the house in a while and his appearance was a little shock, since he was panting hard, showing that how fast he came at the house. "I need a favor, please!"

"Ryuunosuke, how many times I need to say that you should stop with this Tono stuff! We aren't fighting anymore, just call me Takeru, isn't hard." Takeru raised his friend up, to show he didn't need to be so loyal anymore. "What favor you want me to do?"

"I'm sorry Tono, I mean, Takeru. I wanted to tell Mako that I love her! I think it's finally time to confess my feelings to her, but..." He became a little nervous. "... I don't know how I should confess to her, I need your help. Please!"

"H-h-how can I help you with t-this?" His voice became a little trembling while his face become red. "I-it is not like I'm good at romance or something like that..." His face become even redder, he is usually very nervous when it comes from romance.

"I think you should just go straight and confess your feelings for her like I did with Kaoru-chan." Genta put one of his arms at Ryunousuke's shoulder.

"I am not you, and Mako isn't the Princess." He removed Genta's hand of his shoulder. "I think Mako deserves another way to know my feelings."

"I think I know the best person in the world to deal with this." Chaki looked at a wall, confident.

All the boys followed Chiaki, trying to understand what he means saying that.

* * *

"What you want me to help?" Kotoha said to the boys, with her confident and sweet look.

Chaki sent Kotoha to help because she knew she is very good to understand someone's feelings, and she is also close to Mako, which can help a lot to know what can make her happy. After Kotoha arrived, the boys explained all the situation to her, with the hope that she can deal with that.

"How adorable! So you want me to help Ryuu-san to confess his feelings, right?"

"Yes, Kotoha. I know you can do this." He knelt in front of her. "Please Kotoha, help me!"

"Of course I will! You really seem to like Mako-chan a lot. How about write a poem to her?"

"Poem? Right!"

He became very excited with the idea of the poem. With all of his heart - and some of his friends' advice - he wrote it. The poem became very good, actually. The only problem is that Ryuunosuke was afraid at how Mako could act if he give the poem so Kotoha was charged to give to her.

Mako was having lunch, as Ryuunosuke said. He really knows everything about her. That's the perfect time to give the poem to her, so she will have time to read and give a rapid answer to Ryuunosuke's feelings. Kotoha went to her friend, with her common smile.

"Mako-chan, I need to give this to you." She extended the poem to her. "Ryuu-san wrote it."

"Ryuunosuke wrote it?" She said after picking the poem and reading it. It doesn't take very much to Mako gave it back much by Kotoha's surprise. "Horrible."

"Horrible?" She didn't uderstand why Mako hated te poem. Ryuunosuke wrote it with all his heart. "Why did you find it horrible?"

"The big problem is that I hate poems. Why Ryuunosuke wrote it?"

"H-he wanted to test his poem skills." She didn't want to tell the truth. He shoud be the one.

* * *

"She hated it?" All the boys said in group as Kotoha explained what happened. They learned that neither all girls like poems.

"I'm so stupid!" Ryuunosuke fell down devasted.

"I'm sorry Ryuu-san, it's all my fault." Kotoha sat down next to Ryuunosuke trying to comfort him. "I should know if Mako-chan liked poems before making one."

"It's still too early to give up." Chiaki raised both Ryuunosuke and Kotoha. "I found a way to you to confess you love to nee-san." He said looking at Ryuunosuke.

"How?" Everyone went to Chiaki with a confused expression.

Chiaki turned away, with a confident look. "Acting. And I don't mean kabuki. If you act a lovely scene she probably will notice your feelings!"

"I never acted in a way that isn't kabuki. I hope this works!" Ryuunosuke said, with a doubtful look.

After a while Chiaki came back while a little piece of paper with him, he said to Ryuunosuke he only needed to decorate what was written in it and act to Mako. He spent days training hard, some of his friends gave him some advice but in more times he trained all by himself.

So, the weekend comes and Mako had the day free. She agreed to come in the Shiba house as well with everyone. She was the last to came, seeing Ryuunosuke in the entrance, probably going greeting her.

"Hi, Ryuunosuke!" Mako greeted, with a smile.

He went to her side, without speaking any word, much by her surprise. After that he knelt.

" _O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art_

 _As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,_

 _As is a wingèd messenger of heaven_

 _Unto the white-upturnèd wond'ring eyes_

 _Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him_

 _When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds_

 _And sails upon the bosom of the air."_

"Ryuunosuke, what are you doing?" Mako stepped back, not knowing what he is trying to do.

"Chiaki said that would work…" He whispered depressed.

"H-he's is just testing his actor skills." Chiaki said, coming from nowhere, and a little clumsy.

"But this is from Romeo and Juliet, right? Why did he choose that?"

"I-it is just a random choice..."

"You are all really acting weird lately…"

"I-it's nothing. Stay here, we'll be b-back soon." Chiaki took Ryuunosuke with him, and awkwardly entered in the house. Everyone was there, even Kaoru, curious to know how it was but they didn't need to saw anything. They faces showed that their plan was a total failure.

"Why you make me train a random scene of Romeo and Juliet?" Ryuunosuke asked at Chiaki, a little angry and sad at same time.

"It's not a random scene! It had a meaning behind." He answered with a high voice tone. "But that didn't help at all." He lowered his voice tone, in a depressed way. "I'm sorry, I should be hit…"

"Don't say that Chiaki. You did your best to help a friend, you should be proud." Kotoha tried to comfort him.

"Thank you! Takeru, do you have some suggestion to help Ryuunosuke?"

"Me? I-I don't have a-any." He looked away, with the face very red.

"Tono-sama, I'm sure you have a very good idea to help them." Kotoha went to Takeru and took his hands, smiling. That make him blush even more.

"Y-you don't n-need to call me as 'Tono-sama' a-anymore" He said, avoiding any visual contact. Just to be hit by Kaoru's fan.

"You shouldn't try to change the subject. I know you have something in mind." Kaoru's cold words directed at Takeru.

"I don't know. He should sing a love song to her." He tried his max to not blush anymore.

"Alright! Let's go to karaoke!" An enthusiastic Genta said, grabbing both Takeru and Kaoru's arms.

Everyone said to Mako they're going to karaoke which she found strange at first but ended agreeing, she likes enjoying these moments with them. After arriving the karaoke everyone sang something, with Ryuuonuske being the only left. When his time comes, he choose a slow love song and asked to Mako to look at him while he sang. She looked at him, but didn't understand why she needed to do it. She is having fun, but she didn't find any special meaning in the karaoke. After the song finished, Ryuunosuke clearly noted in Mako's look that his feelings didn't reach her. He no longer stand it. He would try one last thing to be understood.

Ryuunosuke went straight to Mako and knelt, taking her hands and looking at her. His look was very serious, and she became very surprise with his act. "Ryuunosuke, what are you trying to do?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"Mako please, I need to tell you this." His look became very determined. "After four years I finally have courage to tell this. I love you Mako! You were so gentle with me, you were the first person who actually trusted me, and I really appreciated that. I know you think I'm annoying but I'll do my best to bring happiness to your life. So if you changed your idea of me I'd like to make you…" He paused to take off a ring of his pocked, the golden ring shone a lot. "… I'd like to make your dream come true. Please Shiraishi Mako, marry me!" He grimaced, waiting Mako to hit him or do something similar although she was actually surprised.

"But…I'm terrible at cook. Why would you like to marry someone like me?"

"It's okay. I make this decision based on many things, why I would bother because of food? We'll find a way, you'll just to give me an answer." He stood up smiling at her.

"Yes. I'll marry you!" She smiled back, he put the ring on her and they hugged. They first hug as an engaged couple.

"I finally was understood. After three fail attempts." He laughed a bit, with Mako still in his arms.

"All that times you tried to confess me?" She noticed that the poem, the Romeo and Juliet scene and the song all were his attempts to confess his love to him and she didn't notice and care about that. He probably would be very upset but still tried to confess his feelings. "I'm sorry Ryuunosuke, I should care about your feelings more." She said with some tears falling.

"It's okay. You're going to be my wife, there's no way I could be happier." He whispered, touching her hair to comfort her.

"Ryuunosuke, when you marry you will dress as bride, right?" Chiaki teased "You already did that before."

Ryuunosuke was going to hit Chiaki when Genta appeared grabbing both Chiaki and Ryuunosuke's arms. "I said to you that you should go straight and confess you feelings." He said to Ryuunosuke. "Now is time to commemorate!" He raised the boys' arms.

Genta made Takeru sing in order to commemorate the new engagement, he was very shy but he did it. Mako was very happy, she is finally going to marry someone. Although it never comes in her mind she'll marry with her teammate she have a feeling that he can make her very happy.

* * *

 ** _You may find strange that Ryuunosuke went straight and proposed Mako instead of dating her or someting like that, but I headcanon Ryuunosuke as someone who when loves someone wants to go and live with them xD as for the Romeo and Juliet scene, I searched for something with a meaning behind. Romeo is describing the experience of looking at Juliet. I know its totally random but yeah xD_**


End file.
